She's Got The Blood Red Lips (I Can't Resist That Devilicious Kiss)
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Toni absolutely loves Cheryl's red lipstick. Choni. Oneshot.


**Another one about these beautiful girls! Title comes from** ** _Blood Red Lips_ by Supercharger. The red bra set that Cheryl is in this one is that gorgeous one from the show...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the title.**

Toni Topaz licked her tongue along her lower lip as her eyes followed Cheryl Blossom, who was standing with two of her friends on the other side of the gym. Elizabeth Cooper and Veronica Lodge were dressed in their cheerleading uniforms, just like Cheryl was, and even though both of them were absolutely gorgeous girls, neither of them held a torch to Cheryl. Cheryl had her hair curled lightly, with the top pulled back in a pony tail and the rest of it free and hanging around her face, the curls bouncing off the apples of her cheeks. Her eye make up was dark and there was some glitter on her cheeks and then there was her mouth.

Blood red lips that were moving and framing words as she spoke with Betty and Veronica, and all Toni could think about was having those blood red lips _against hers_.

Toni was at the gym of Riverdale High School, watching the basketball game and the cheerleaders who were cheering them on, along with two of her Serpent brothers—Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, better known as Jughead, and Joaquin DeSantos. Jughead had been dating Betty for the past year and Joaquin had recently started seeing Kevin Keller, who went to these basketball games. Before Jughead had started dating Betty and Joaquin had started this thing he had going on with Kevin, she didn't want anything to do with Riverdale or _anyone_ on the north side. She operated on the assumption that they were all stuck up, rich kids who really didn't have anything to offer to her life.

But then she had met Cheryl at Betty's birthday.

She was in love at first site.

"I'm gonna head out," Jughead said, his voice close to Toni's ear so that he could be heard over the yelling and the music in the gym. Toni focused on Betty, who had pulled on a blue jersey over the top of her cheerleading uniform, so she was guessing that Betty wasn't going to be getting changed in the locker room here. Most of the cheerleaders had already disappeared to get changed along with a lot of the basketball players, so it was just a lot of the supporters that were left in the gym.

"Yeah, me and Kev are gonna go as well," Joaquin spoke up. "You coming back to the _Whyte Wyrm_ with us?"

"Uh, yeah—might be a bit late, but then I'll be there," Toni responded with a nod, pushing a few strands of pink hair away from her face. Jughead raised an eyebrow as he looked over to where Veronica and Cheryl were still talking and then he looked back at Toni with a smirk. He knew what—or _who_ —Toni was waiting around for, but he didn't say anything.

"Alright, we'll see you later," Jughead stated before his attention shifted to Betty. The blonde smiled at Toni and Joaquin before Jughead tossed his arm over her shoulder and lead her away. Joaquin left a moment later and then Toni flickered her eyes back to Cheryl. Veronica was waving at her as she backed away, joining her boyfriend, Archie Andrews, who had just pulled on a jacket over his basketball uniform and had a towel around his neck. Toni crossed her arms over her chest, watching as Cheryl began walking toward the locker rooms. The celebrations of the win the basketball team just had were beginning to move outside the gym, and Toni waited until it was a bit more empty, and then she began making her way down the hall toward the lockers.

There was a party on at one of the basketball players houses—probably at some mansion with a pool that was parentless because mummy and daddy were away on a yacht for the weekend—and so the lockers were emptying quickly. She got a raised eyebrow from one of Archie's friends as he came out of the mens changing rooms, but she just sneered at him and he quickly ran along. Three girls came out of the girls changing room, all changed in tight jeans that were undoubtedly ridiculously overpriced and lacy shirts, and they screwed up their noses as they looked at her before they tottered off in the heels they were wearing.

Toni had to admit, she definitely didn't fit in here, but she really didn't care. She didn't _want_ to fit in here. She liked her pink streaked hair, and her piercings that went all up both ears, and her ripped jeans, and her band tee-shirts and she fucking loved her leather Serpent jacket that she had worked hard to earn the right to wear along with the Serpent tattoo. She waited outside the locker room for a few more minutes, until things had quietened down, and then she pushed open the door for the womans locker room. There were no sounds of the showers turned on or people talking and as Toni slowly walked through the locker room that she was getting used to and then slowed down when she came to the last row of lockers and she rested one of her feet with it's heavy motorcycle boot on the wooden bench that rested between the lockers.

"So you decided to come and find me rather than perving from a distance?" Cheryl asked, her tone saucy as she reached behind herself and clipped up the red bra that she had just put on. Her cheerleading outfit, along with her sports bra and a practical pair of black boy shorts were crumbled up on the bench beside her, and she was now dressed in a matching, lacy, red and beige bra and underwear set that Cheryl _knew_ was Toni's favourite.

"Thought you'd rather your little friends had run along before I came in here," Toni said with a shrug as she ran her eyes over Cheryl's figure. The red head had her back to Toni as she finished clipping up her bra and ran her fingers through her head, tossing it out over her shoulders.

"Since when has a little PDA deterred you and your Serpent ragamuffins?" Cheryl finally turned around, raising an eyebrow sassily as she looked across at Toni. Toni had a dozen retorts on the tip of her tongue, but she snapped her teeth together and that was the only thing that stopped her from drooling as she was given a full frontal view of Cheryl in the sexiest lingerie known to earth.

And the only thing that made it better was the red lipstick that was still bright on her lovers lips.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Toni growled out before she closed the distance between them and brought their lips together. Cheryl managed to get out a squeak before Toni had her pushed against the lockers and their mouths together. Toni put on hand on Cheryl's hip, fingers curving over her soft skin with her fingertips brushing against the band of her silk and lace underwear while the other hand was flattened against the locker beside Cheryl's head. Toni nipped at Cheryl's lips, ignoring the tacky feel of the red lipstick as she teased the corners of the redheads mouth with the tip of her tongue.

Cheryl was pliant under her touch, just like she always was. That rigid, stubborn girl relenting under Toni's touch, and the brunette with the pink streaks through her hair loved the way that Cheryl trusted her to take over without putting the walls up that she did with everyone else. Toni pushed a few teasing kisses against Cheryl's lips before finally letting their tongues meet, her tongue slipping between Cheryl's lips and playing with Cheryl's tongue, sending a shiver through the red head. Cheryl made a whimpering noise in the back of her throat as she tried to chase after Toni's tongue as the other girl withdrew it before pulling back.

"Wanna come back to the _Whyte Wyrm_ with me?" Toni asked before dropping her head down and pressing a few, light kisses over Cheryl's bare collarbone. Cheryl sounded as though she was trying to talk but the words just came out mumbled as Toni sucked lightly on the skin at the hollow of Cheryl's throat. Toni pulled back and raised an eyebrow at the cheerleader. "So?"

"Only if I get to ride on the back of your bike," Cheryl's voice caught on the words as she said them and Toni couldn't help but give her a cheeky smile.

"You know you're welcome on the back of my bike anyday," Toni smirked and Cheryl half rolled her eyes before she grabbed the shoulders of Toni's leather jacket and pulled her.

"But first," the girl stated as she pulled in her biker girlfriend. "I want another kiss."

There was no way that Toni could say no when those red lip were pursed, seductive and full, luring her back in, and she grinned as she moved forward, huddling the girl back into the lockers, covering Cheryl's body with her own and bringing their lips back together.

 **Let me know what you think x**


End file.
